1. Field of the Invention 761
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to magnetoresistive reader structures for sensing data stored on magnetic media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic head typically includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic recording medium or disk. The MR sensor includes multiple layers and operates based on a change of resistance of the MR sensor in the presence of a magnetic field. During a read operation, a sense current is passed through the MR sensor and magnetic flux emanating from a surface of the recording medium causes rotation of a magnetization vector of a sensing or free layer of the MR sensor, which in turn causes the change in resistance of the MR sensor. Passing the sense current through the MR sensor and then measuring change in bias voltage enables detection of the change in resistance.